


Lightning Has Struck

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Second Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “Guess who we saw?” George asked.“I don’t know, who?” You said.“Guess!” Fred insisted.“For God’s sake.”You rolled your eyes. “Make it quick boys!”“Harry Potter!”-The legendary Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts and it's all anyone can talk about. Honestly, all you want is to keep up with your classes.





	Lightning Has Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

“Oh, I know we already did this last year but I’ll miss you so much!” Your mother sniffled, her hug tightening.

“Darling, you’re squeezing the air out of her lungs,” your father said softly.

Your mother took a step back and blew her nose. “Have you remembered to pack everything?”

“Yeah-” You were cut off by your father engulfing you in a tight hug.

“I’ll miss you!” He exclaimed, squeezing you twice as tightly as your mother had. Who, you could see over your father’s shoulder, was rolling her eyes with a smile.

“You’ll choke her at this rate!” She exclaimed. “Molly and Arthur said they’d be here by now…”

“Ah, speak of the devil,” your father said. Not a moment after, you heard a chorus of people calling out your names.

You turned and Molly wrapped you in another tight hug. “Hello dear! Ready for school?”

Arthur shook your father’s hand rigorously. “Hello, how have you all been?” He asked brightly.

“Yes, fine, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” you nodded. “Thank you so much for the lovely gifts you sent over summer break. Mum and Dad got me an owl this summer, I’m still not sure how _exactly_ it works internationally but I do hope you received your gifts. I sent them with my letters to Fred and George.”

“Darling girl, how many times have I told you – call us Arthur and Molly!” You flushed and she fussed over you. “Fred and George told us about your holiday in America! You two are due for a visit, we haven’t seen you in months!”

Arthur grinned. “Ah, yes, I do hope you two will accept our invitations for some tea. Especially now that the house is quiet with all the kids gone!” You waved at Ginny who was hidden under Molly’s robe. She beamed and waved back.

Your mother nodded happily and smiled. “Of course! My sister and her family live in New York City, we both had some free time so we had a little holiday over there. Our girl here insisted on buying you all souvenirs.”

“Oh _yes_!” Molly brightened. “Arthur was ever so pleased with his chainholder – _keys_holder?”

“Keychain,” you corrected with a smile.

“Yes, yes,” she grinned. “He hardly leaves the house without it now – thinks he’s quite the man now with his ringholder.”

Arthur dug into his pocket and retrieved the little Empire State Building that you’d bought him. “It lights up – have you noticed? I thought immediately of you sir.” You gently took it from him and pushed the bottom. The top tier lit up and shone a little dot onto his robes. Arthur laughed delightedly and mimicked the motion.

“Molly, _look_! It lights up! Muggles are so clever!”

Your dad shot you an amused smile as he toyed with it.

“Your poor owl spent a few days with Errol recovering after the package she delivered. Ron was quite enamored with her.”

As if summoned, Helga untucked her beak from under her wing and peered up at you with her bright green eyes.

“Quite a well-behaved owl isn’t she? She’s so pretty,” Molly said, admiring her black and white feathers.

You grinned, proud of your little Helga and stuck your finger between the bars to scratch her head. She chirped, puffed with the praise, and nudged you back happily.

You’d been thrilled when purchasing her during your trip to Diagon Alley. Your father had been suggesting a cat when she’d flown herself onto your shoulder. She refused to return to her cage and that was that. You had fallen in love immediately – you, of course, named her after your house’s founder. 

“_Is that our badger?”_ A loud familiar voice boomed across the platform, interrupting your conversation.

You spun around and caught a few redheads running in your direction. Instantly, you grinned and ran towards a particular one. His arms, thankfully, caught you as you threw yourself at him.

“I’ve missed you!” You said happily as George picked you up before putting you down. “You’ve gotten taller!”

“Or you got shorter,” he joked.

You leaned back to take a good look at him and couldn’t help your wide grin. “It feels like it’s been _ages_!”

“That’s your fault – who said they’d visit over the summer?”

You frowned. “I went to America! I brought you a few things too!”

He grinned. “I know, I’m just teasing.” You punched his shoulder and he groaned.

“I forgot how bloody strong you are.”

You stuck your tongue out and George laughed.

“_Oi_!” Another familiar voice said, demanding attention. “I’m alive and well too, thanks for asking.”

You flushed guiltily and turned to Fred. “Sorry Freddie! George was just closer.” To compensate, you jumped and threw your arms around his neck, giving him a bear hug.

“_Oof_,” Fred said jokingly. He squeezed you just as tightly and swung you side to side.

“Alright, alright, break it up you two,” George shoved you down and you stumbled a little.

“_George_!” You exclaimed, righting yourself with Fred’s arm.

Fred, however, just smirked and shot George a knowing look. You watched them glare at each other and knew they were having another one of their mental twin conversations.

Knowing that it could take a while, you turned back to your parents where Ron waved at you a little nervously.

“Hello Ron!” You placed an arm around his shoulders. “Ready for your first year?”

He visibly gulped. “I’m a bit worried.”

“Worried?” You frowned. “About what? Leaving home? It’s tough at first-”

“I don’t want to be sorted into Slytherin!” He said miserably.

You smiled softly and shook your head. “S’all rumors, I’ve met plenty of nice Slytherins. Don’t let their teasing get to you. But, even if you’re worried, I promise to sit with you at the Slytherin table at every meal and I’ll make the twins sit with you too. All we’d be missing is a Ravenclaw to complete the set,” you joked.

Ron laughed lightly, his shoulders loosening a little and you smiled at him.

The train whistle blew and all the students lingering on the platform scrambled to climb on. You kissed Molly on the cheek. “See you later Mrs. Wealsey!”

“Oh dear, what did I say?” She scolded with a smile on her face.

You scrunched your nose. “Sorry, Molly!”

“Good girl!” She turned to Ron and pressed a kiss to his head. “Be good Ron! George, Fred, watch over your brother! Where’s Percy?”

Ron turned a deep red and scrambled away from them.

You mother and father gave you one last hug and kiss before you darted onto the train. You quickly found Lee waiting in an empty train car and stumbled in.

“Hello! How was your summer?” He asked brightly, smile wide.

“Great thanks, yours?”

“It was amazing, my mom took us to Spain on holiday! I saw a _dragon_!”

You quickly got engrossed into the conversation that you both startled when the doors slammed open. George dropped down next to you and he shook your shoulder.

“Guess who we saw?” He asked.

“I don’t know, who?” You said.

“Guess!” Fred insisted.

“For God’s sake.” You rolled your eyes. “Make it quick boys!”

“_Harry Potter!_”

Lee gasped so hard you thought he’d choke. The twins started speaking over each other rapidly, explaining how they’d helped him with his trunk and owl.

You knew who Harry Potter was – you’d read about him in your required reading last year – but you hadn’t grown up with the stories like they had. So to say they were disappointed in your lack of reaction was a bit of an understatement.

“_Badger_,” Fred said with a sigh. “This is big! We’re going to school with _Harry Potter_!”

“I know,” you said with a stern look to all three of them. “Don’t harass the poor boy, he’s probably gotten attention his whole life over…_you know_. He’s just a kid, you shouldn’t treat him any differently. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go look for my friends.”

“Oi, what are we, invisible?” Fred cried.

You smiled and made your way to the doors. A hand on your jumper stopped you.

“You really leaving me – _us_? I’ve only seen you for a moment!” George exclaimed.

You smiled down at his pout and ruffled some of his short red hair. “I’ll be back by the time the trolley comes around, I promise.”

He smiled and nodded, letting the hem of you jumper go. You swiftly slid out the compartment but as you walked away, you heard Fred teasingly say: “It’s been less than ten minutes and you’ve got that stupid expression already. Smooth Georgie, you’re real smooth.”

“Oh, shut up.”

You frowned and turned to look back into their compartment and almost stumbled into a classmate. “Sorry!” You walked towards the front of the train car. You could hear everyone talking about Harry Potter starting at Hogwarts and you couldn’t help but feel bad for him. No one must like being under a spotlight all the time.

You caught yourself as the train jolted and waved as you ran into a fellow Hufflepuff.

“How’ve you been?” She exclaimed, bright smiling bringing one to your own face. “Have you heard? Harry Potter’s on the train!”

You sighed.

* * *

Despite the gossip, you found yourself befriending Harry through Ron. They usually traveled closely with another first year, Hermione. Who, coincidentally, you got on with splendidly.

You were both muggleborn and top of your classes. While your friends could understand why you loved learning about magic so much – Hermione was the only one who’d really appreciated and studied with you.

“I asked Sprout for a few recommendations to read, during my free time of course,” you told Hermione one afternoon.

She nodded furiously. “Of course, of course.” 

“And she gave me this book!” You showed it to her. “It’s _fantastic_! Did you know that Devil’s Snare is afraid of fire?”

“How curious! I read somewhere that there’s another way to beat it-”

“Are you two kidding? It’s almost Christmas and you’re talking about Herbology?” Ron asked incredulously.

You huffed. “That’s better than sitting around playing wizards chess!”

“Don’t tease badger about her reading habits.” Two voices called out in unison. You raised your head to see the twins walking in next to Harry. “She’ll get very defensive! We’ve seen her take down Flint without any magic.”

“Honestly, the wizarding world depends too much on their wands. What will you do if it’s knocked out your hand and I throw a rock at your head? You still need to learn to duck.”

Hermione looked up at you in awe and you smiled at her. “When we get back I’ll teach you some self-defense. _Is that the time_?” You looked up at the giant clock and stood up. “Have you packed Hermione? I just need to go get my trunk before we make our way to the train. I’d like to say good-bye to Hagrid!”

“Yes, let me go fetch my trunk and I’ll see you at the entrance. Happy Christmas everyone!” Hermione smiled and dashed out the grand hall.

You turned to the Weasleys and Harry. “Will you all be alright here?”

“Anywhere is better than the Dursley’s,” Harry said with a laugh and you couldn’t help but frown.

“I’ll send Helga with your presents for Christmas Day,” you promised.

“We’d send Errol but, he’d probably drop halfway to London,” Ron frowned.

You smiled. “S’alright, I’ll see you all after the holiday, yeah?”

Harry, Ron, and Fred nodded and waved you off, focusing on the chess game.

“Hey,” George’s voice stopped you at the entrance. “I snuck your present into your trunk this morning-”

“How did you get into my common room?” You gaped and then frowned. “George Weasley, if you put a dungbomb in my trunk, I will _strangle_-”

“Relax woman! Do you not have any faith in your old friend?” He asked dramatically.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“It’s not much…but, I hope you like it,” George’s ears turned red and you smiled cautiously.

“’Course I will, I’ll write you and send you some muggle photographs with Helga.” You hesitated but then pulled him into a quick hug, flushing up to your hair. “See you later.”

You ran out before he could say anything.

* * *

For the first time, you hated being at Hogwarts.

You’d only barely gotten back from Christmas break when everything was already going terribly wrong.

You were currently hiding in the kitchens, picking sadly at the plate that the elves had placed in front of you. However, even chocolate wasn’t making you feel any better.

If you thought about it over again, your eyes welled with tears and an elf would fuss over you until you’d calm down.

_Pathetic._ You berated yourself.

Today had been a rough day and it seemed that one bad thing came after the other and you were _tired_.

First, you’d woken up late and gotten yelled at by McGonagall. Then, you had added a wrong ingredient in Potions today and Snape deducted ten points from Hufflepuff. After, you’d fallen off your broom during your lessons with Madam Hooch and your side hurt.

To top it all off, you’d found Flint in the hallway making fun of Hermione and Neville. Despite having no energy, you had stomped over and at the sight of you Flint had paled. You had barely said anything when a new first-year, Malfoy, had sneered and berated both you and Hermione. 

Hermione managed to help you stand up to him but, they’d clearly won and you both wilted under the pressure. Before you could really talk about it with them, you’d ran away and down to the kitchens. You just wanted to be alone for a moment – _except_ \- every few minutes, another elf would pass by with a piece of pie or a glass of milk and you’d have to wave them politely away.

“Miss, beg your pardon, would you like Miri to fetch one of your friends?” 

“Really, Miri, I’m alright,” you smiled at the small, kind-faced elf, who eyed you sadly.

“Miri doesn’t think Miss looks so good,” the little elf straightened. “Miri will make miss some tea!”

“Oh, really, I don’t want to be a bother! Maybe I should go.” You stood, wobbling a little and sniffling. “Thank you all for being so kind to me.”

Your eyes filled with tears and a handful of elves rushed to your legs. “Miss, don’t cry!” “Miss is kind to us!” “Treats us nicely!” “Miri, get the tea!” “Don’t be sad!”

You tried to get your emotions under control when you heard the door open.

“Hello Mr. Weasley!” A few elves chirped. You cursed and whirled around, only the twins knew the way to get into the kitchens. 

“Hello everyone!” A voice answered jovially.

_George_, you’d recognize his tone anywhere. You wiped at your eyes and tried to put on an indifferent expression.

“Badger! What’re you doing down here? Hermione’s looking for you, found her standing outside the Hufflpuff common room a few minutes ago.” He took a few steps closer and you turned around to smile at him. Before you could say anything, George frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” You answered too quickly. “Where’s Fred?”

“Detention,” he said, distractedly. He came up and his hand went to your shoulder. “_What’s wrong?”_

You pursed your lips, willing the stinging in your eyes to go away, and shook your head.

Miri popped up from behind George’s calf and patted your knee. “Miss has been sad, Mr. Weasley. She’s been very sad.”

“Sad?” George looked down to Miri and then back up at you. His wide brown eyes sucked you in and you couldn’t help but let out a small sniffle.

“I’m so _tired._” You slumped your shoulders and sat back down onto your chair. “I was late to my class _and_ now McGonagall doesn’t like me anymore _and_ I stirred the potion wrong _and_ it caught fire _and_ Snape yelled at me _and_ I still have to do my Charms essay _and_ what if I get bad marks in all my classes now!”

Tears fell down your face as you snowballed into your panic and hiccupped. “I miss my mum and my dad and my dog and my _bed_. I miss being in the muggle world because at least they don’t make fun because I don’t know things about the wizarding world.”

You buried your face in your hands and tried to stop the tears. You startled when you felt warmth surround you. You looked up to see that George had brought a chair over and pulled you into his chest. You buried yourself into his shoulder and tried to calm your breathing down.

After a few minutes, you finally got yourself under control and pulled away from George.

“I’m so sorry, this is _mortifying,_ really,” you mumbled, straightening your jumper.

His hand nudged your chin and you looked up at him. “S’alright, that’s what friends are for, right?”

You shot him a small smile and he grinned. “Now, what’s this I hear about someone making fun of you?”

You flushed and looked down at your fingers. “Nothing. It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“Clearly,” he said with a sharp look. “Was it Flint and Malfoy again?”

You tried to keep your expression neutral but by the way his eyes hardened, you knew he’d figured it out.

“Well,” he stood up and tugged you up by the hand. “It’s time we find Fred and Lee and plan our revenge, don’t you think? We could use your Christmas gift, have you tried it out yet?”

George had gotten you a supply of goodies from Zonko’s, most notably, a box of stink pellets that you’d told him you wanted to try out on Filch.

You smiled, feeling more like yourself and nodded. “Thanks George.”

“S’nothing. Come on, let’s go ruffle some feathers.” He grinned and pulled you towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
**Fred/George:** 3rd Year  
**Reader:** 2nd Year  
**Ron/Harry/Hermione:** 1st Year


End file.
